Fallout 4 VR
Fallout 4 VR ( ) — пост-апокалиптическая компьютерная ролевая игра, разработанная компанией Bethesda Softworks, продолжение [[Серия игр Fallout|серии игр Fallout]], с полной поддержкой шлема виртуальной реальности. История разработки Версия Fallout 4 для VR была анонсирована ещё на выставке E3 2016. 14 марта 2017 года в интервью для HipHopGamerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hBFuV0li1I маркетинговый директор Bethesda Пит Хайнс кратко поделился долгожданными подробностями. Полноценная демонстрация Fallout 4 VR была намечена на июнь в рамках E3 2017. Сам Хайнс не играл в Fallout 4 VR (у Хайнса морская болезнь, из-за чего он не может пользоваться шлемом виртуальной реальности). Но Хайнс передал впечатления директора Bethesda Тодда Говарда. Он сказал: «''Fallout 4 VR — самая невероятная вещь, которую вы когда-либо видели в своей жизни. Вы даже не представляете, как насколько реалистично выглядит игра в VR, когда вы что-то видите или поворачиваете голову. Она взорвёт ваш мозг. Это самая сумасшедшая вещь, которую вы когда-либо виделиHe said, Fallout 4 VR is the most incredible thing you’ve ever seen in your life. You can’t even imagine what it’s like, playing in VR and how realistic it looks and everywhere you turn your head. It is going to blow your mind. It is the craziest thing you’ve ever seen.». Когда Пита Хайнса спросили о его чувствах относительно будущего VR, Хайнс признал, что он не совсем уверен в её революционности, но он уверен, что определённо у технологии VR будет своя аудитория и Bethesda планирует участвовать в этом процессеWhen asked about his feelings regarding the future of VR, Hines admitted he’s not sure it’s going to be revolutionary, but that it is certainly establishing its audience and that Bethesda plans to be a part of that process. 11 июня 2017 года на сайте bethesda.net была выложены новые подробности о VR версии ''Fallout 4. Было заявлено, что Fallout 4 VR выйдет в октябре 2017 года на PC с поддержкой HTC Vive. В виртуальной реальности игрок ощутит на себе все опасности постапокалиптического мира, пока будет бороться за выживание. Системы боя, создания предметов и строительства, а также усиленный с помощью VR режим V.A.T.S. — все это создано заново для VR. Fallout 4 VR — это не просто прогулка по Пустоши, а целая игра. Весь мир можно будет осмотреть. В нем — сотни мест, персонажей и заданий. Это — шанс оказаться в Пустоши и увидеть Fallout 4 таким, каким вы ещё никогда его не видели. 12 декабря Fallout 4 VR официально вышел на очки виртуальной реальности. Место и время действия Местом действия Fallout 4 стал город Бостон и часть бывшего Массачусетса. Патчи Патчи для игры выпускаются отдельно от оригинальной Fallout 4 и имеют отличный индекс версии. * 14 декабря 2017 года вышел первый патч. Он обновляет игру до версии 1.0.33.0. Анонс в блоге разработчиков. Галерея The Bethesda Game Studios Team.jpg|Команда разработчиков Fallout 4 VR Promo Art.jpg|Промо арт к выходу Fallout 4 VR Дорелизные скриншоты Fallout 4 VR Pip-Boy pre-release screen.png|Пип-бой Fallout 4 VR VATS pre-release screen.png|V.A.T.S. Fallout 4 VR Workshop pre-release screen.png|Строительство в режиме Мастерской Fallout 4 VR (Concord).jpg|Улицы Конкорда Fallout 4 VR (deathclaw attack).jpg|Светящееся море Видео Fallout 4 VR – Official E3 Trailer|Официальный трейлер An Intro to Fallout 4 VR on HTC Vive|Видеоролик, посвященный игровому процессу и управлению Ссылки * Игра в Steam * Запись в твиттере Примечания en:Fallout 4 VR es:Fallout 4 VR uk:Fallout 4 VR Категория:Fallout 4 VR Категория:Игры серии Fallout